A Tale of Twin Cities
by RememberStars
Summary: A look at Gotham and Metropolis through Heroes, Villians, and Personification of said cities. Title shamelessly ripped of from Dickens famous book. Also BATMAN!


The Tale of Twin Cities

The twin cities. Metropolis the shining city. Gotham the city shrouded in darkness.

Metropolis has a protector as large and bright as the skyscrapers that adorn its skyline. Fighting super villains with strength (and almost oxymoronically) gentleness, he does not kill because he is too innocent, too pure, to kill. He knows of death, but does not understand it. He's gentle in a cardboard world because he cannot truly comprehend the effects of not being gentle. He exudes optimism on making a better world, constantly striving to help everyone. He cannot do so, but try he will. He is the family hero, the people's champion. No one elected him, but the people would if they could. And he would never accept any position they would deem to give him, for he is too gracious, too modest to accept it. He always rebounds from any mistake he makes in the public's mind. He is not perfect; but he might be the closest thing to perfection humanity has ever seen. He gazes down upon humanity, not realizing how close to Godhood he is. He is the pinnacle of human goodness and acceptance, even if he is alien. He is Superman.

Gotham too has a protector. He is dark and brooding like the depths of _his _city. For more than Metropolis, Gotham is _his _city. He fights villains with cunning and tenacity, never giving up, because if he does he loses. Fighting the scum of the earth, he is never gentle, instilling fear into them, the same fear he felt as a child. He feels the temptation every day to kill one of them. Just one scumbag, just to send a message to the others. He does not kill because he knows death too intimately. Parents killed before his eyes, he quests to avenge them, but refuses to forget the lessons they taught instilled within him. This does not change what he sees. The years fighting the scum of the earth has taught him to seem cynical, doubting humanities goodness. A select few (Superman included) know, however, that the reason he puts the cowl on every night, sacrificing so much every day, is due to the fact that he believes in humanity, in _his _city. He is not the people's champion, feared as much by those he protects as those he fights. But he will never stop, for he knows not how to. He is pure willpower personified. He is Batman.

The cities, however, are not only defined by their heroes. The villains too play a role in defining them.

Metropolis is a rich city of good trying to root out the evil. The evil has a name, one that does not exactly strike terror into the hearts of the citizens. On one hand, the villain does not have brute strength of Superman. On the other, he possesses one of the most brilliant minds the world knows. He plans for personal gain, greed getting the best of his enormous potential for good. His hatred of Superman comes from the need to be better than everyone else, the need to shine brighter. The only reason he has not killed Superman is because Superman is his superior. Some days he may come close, other times he fails miserably. But he can wait, and continue to build because of his unlimited resources. After all, He is greed personified, he is what Metropolis fears becoming. He is Lex Luthor.

Gotham is a chaotic city trying to impose order on itself. The chaos, though, has a name. If The Bat truly represents one thing, it is order and justice. The villain, though, is the antithesis of Batman. Ergo he is Chaos. He is The Bat's equal in almost every way; they complement each other like Yin and Yang. And even as Yin has some light in it, so does Chaos. He will turn on his fellow rogues, imposing a semi-order (though this order only makes sense to his impenetrable mind). The light, though, comes from the fact he could never kill The Bat. No, it would end Chaos's fun if The Bat died! So, he doesn't. And The Bat cannot kill Chaos because when The Bat looks at Chaos, he sees himself. All that differentiates them is the cowl. Sure Chaos may be evil, and The Bat good, but in truth Chaos is Chaotic, and The Bat is Orderly. And The Bat can never lose hope that Chaos can be cured, because maybe it means The Bat can be cured as well. After all, The Bat is trying to impose order on the chaos of Gotham, and he is chaos personified. He is The Joker.

The two cities would both be personified by twin sisters.

Metropolis would be beautiful in a Girl-Next door type of way. Her clothes would be sweaters made by Grandma, and jeans that aren't tight, but not loose either. Formally she would wear a white dress that covers everything, but complements her perfectly. Her smile would be friendly and inviting. She watches herself, makes sure everything is done perfectly before she faces the world. Her boyfriend would always protect her, for she would be the damsel in distress. And any encounter with her twin would leave poor Metropolis blushing at the implications.

Gotham would be sexy. Her shorts and skirts would be cut oh so high, and her shirts cut oh so low. Formally she would wear a red strapless dress that cuts down into the valley of her breasts, and would have a slit running down her side, showing her whole leg. She would tease you with her sexuality. Her boyfriend would watch as you talk to her, flirt with her, his presence a constant reminder that even as you steal a kiss from her, she is still his. You can only talk to her because he allows it so. And any encounter with her twin would leave Gotham laughing at making Metropolis blush once again.

Both a beautiful and both have their attractions. And both face different dangers in the big world out there. And both, every single time, would be saved by their boyfriends. So even if you wanted to date either one, you know you couldn't. So you don't, and turn your eyes to another woman, hoping this time, it's the one.

**A/N: Heyo everyone. I have three pieces of information to share with everyone.**

**1) I am currently posting one shots because I found an old folder containing fan-fics that I'm now typing up and posting. My multi-chapter fics are on hold for now, as I work on fixing them up slowly. Currently I have my priority list as 1) Original Novel Series. 2) Original Novel One-Shot. 3) Ten Wardens. 4) Journey of Two Souls. 5) Everyday Hero. 6) Seven. 7) (lol) Everything else. So don't expect anything from me in terms of my multi-fics for a while.**

**B) This can be considered a tie in to the story Seven. It mostly came from me and my brother contemplating how the settings of Superman and Batman are influenced by their heroes, and main super villains. My favorite part was comparing the two cities as women. Their boyfriends are, of course, their heroes. The 'you' referred to at the end is an upcoming Superhero looking for a place to work, and why Gotham and Metropolis are out of bounds. So you look for somewhere else to work. **

**3/C) I am not in any way trying to say one superhero is better than the other. Both are completely awesome in their own rights. I prefer Batman, but I think that Superman is an important hero. Superman teaches morality, Batman on how fragile life is. I would say that they make two members of the holy triumvirate of heroes (last one being Spiderman). And no, I don't read Marvel, so if you want to yell at me about how Ironman is awesome (In the movies he is) or Captain America deserve a slot in there. I am merely expressing an opinion. And I don't care. And I really don't know how Spiderman makes my list, but whatever. The Villains, however, I totally love the Joker. JOKER IS DA MAN! Though Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy together forever. BUT JOKER! Read the Killing Game.**

**And as always I do not own, and I am totally insane.**

**RememberStars.**


End file.
